


On the Same Side

by msbayne (Knaija)



Series: Inspired by: [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Military, Misunderstanding, Smut, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Just when Stiles and Derek both make a pact to stop trying to figure out each other's secrets, they mistakenly stumble across each other... dressed in vigilante costumes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as a WooGyu fic titled: [Underneath the Suits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9820010)

“Ow. Ow, Stiles, What the fuck?” Derek grouched, hitting Stiles’ hand away from his face as Stiles huffed, grabbing Derek’s head again to examine the wound for the tenth time, feeling anger boil up in his stomach.

“As long as you think it’s sensible to run around at night, getting in fights, I’m going to keep-” Derek hit his hand again but Stiles dodged it, this time. “I’m going to keep cleaning up after the thugs who seem to hold so much of your attention.”

“I’m fine.”

Choosing to hold his anger, Stiles tilted his head and pursed his lips, cleaning the wound and praying he wasn’t too late for infection.

In the first weeks he’d entered camp, he’d felt drawn to the quiet, broody man who spent most of his time sleeping and the rest of it training. Stiles would admit that in his platoon, he’d met some dedicated countrymen who genuinely believed that serving in the army was a good way to give back to their. But Stiles found that Derek’s dedication, while not as loud, seemed just as genuine and plausible.

Derek took the pledge seriously. He stuck to the rules. He didn’t fib back at the soldiers and on the few days he’d managed to get lumped in with any group that got in trouble, Derek had gone down with the ship, choosing to serve punishment rather than tattle on his fellow service-men.

Trying to get closer to the older man had been a challenge in the beginning. Derek had wanted to be alone. But Stiles wouldn’t let up. That was not the way he was built. He wanted friendship and he’d forcefully burrowed into Derek’s life to get it.

Till the night they’d been paired up to spar. Hand to hand combat in the mud pit with the rain pouring down on both their shirtless bodies and their comrades cheering and jeering at both of them. Stiles had watched Derek fight before. He’d seen Derek take a beating in one round and then run around and win the next round. And then lose and then so on and so forth. It was like Derek was taking a tally in his head and no one else could tell what the score was for anyway.

But that day, Stiles had been the first person to be paired with Derek so he’d been curious as to which Derek he’d be paired with. Turns out, he’d been paired with the doormat Derek. Deciding to be annoying, he’d refused to lay the first punch. He’d followed Derek’s lead till the soldiers started lobbing threats at the both of them.

And then Derek had charged at him, eyes drawn taut and visible with clear intent to hit and probably maim him. So Stiles had acted on instinct, dodging him with ease and maneuvering him till Derek was in his grasp and he was choking him down to unconsciousness. When the soldier had called time for both of them, he saw Derek stand to his feet with ease and an obvious normalcy of breath. It dawned on him that Derek had goaded him into attacking.

Even when he hadn’t wanted to.

To say that had intrigued Stiles would be too much of an understatement because Stiles couldn’t get enough of him after that. He’d followed and disturbed and pried till he caught Derek sneaking back to the dorm one night, covered in bruises. And every time he asked about the bruises, he’d received the same short answer of: “It’s nothing, Stiles.”

As Stiles dressed Derek’s face wound and went to pull off his jacket to reveal the unmistakable entry wound of a bullet, Stiles couldn’t help but feel that whatever Derek did when he went out of camp, was definitely not nothing.

*********

Stiles finished his quota for the day in the camp shack, rushing through his routine so he could meet the end of the match his comrades were playing. While they’d all been sorted into teams of four, Stiles wasn’t going to feel bad because he was assured he’d be playing during the second game. But he still felt it would be nice to watch the game. Even if it was the end.

But on his way there, he ran by the mud pit. Where he found Derek sitting on his own, one leg in and one leg on the edge as he sat there, looking lost and far away.

“You don’t want to watch the match, Derek?” Stiles asked as Derek looked up at him and smiled like he only ever did for Stiles.

“You just rushed your quota, didn’t you?” Derek accused, narrowing his eyes and struggling not to smile so much.

“You have no evidence.” Stiles said, nudging Derek’s back with his knee. “You’re always going off on your own.”

“I was bored in the dorm.”

“And this is so riveting.” Stiles waved at the pit. “All the sand convo and everything… drawing and keeping your attention.”

Derek laughed, turning to fully face the pit with Stiles at his back.

“I just like quiet places.” He hit Stiles’ leg. “And you’re too noisy.”

“I am not!”

“Are too.”

“I’m not.”

“How old are you again?”

In response, Stiles kicked his back, sending Derek into the pit as he skidded to a stop at the center where dry sand was now that it wasn’t raining anymore.

“Because that’s so much more mature.” Derek said, smirking at Stiles.

Feeling goaded and enjoying the attention, Stiles jumped into the pit as well.

“I want a rematch.”

“Of what?” Derek said.

“Of that day we fought.”

“What day was that again?” Derek asked, relaxing into a walk as he rounded on Stiles, causing Stiles to do the same.

“Don’t play with me.” Stiles laughed uncomfortably. “You remember it.”

“I don’t know.” He said. “I’ve been in a lot of fights.”

“Have you now?” Stiles asked, stopping to look at Derek seriously as Derek stopped right in front of him. “I want a rematch.”

Taking a step toward him, Derek looked right into his eyes, searching and watching as Stiles resisted the urge to take a step back. Because Derek was too close. They were too close it was almost like they were breathing in the same air.

“Is that all you want?” Derek asked him.

“For now?” Stiles asked, finally deciding that he wasn’t going to do this. Not now. Not here. “For now, I’ll settle for a rematch.”

Smiling and looking at Stiles, Derek took a step back.

“Have it your way then.”

He tackled Stiles to the ground as Stiles went breathless with shock. But only for a second. Because soon, his reflexes were kicking in and he was rolling them over as he mounted Derek, catching both his arms and raising them above his head. But Derek bucked his hips sending Stiles over Derek’s head as he slid down and stood, bouncing on his feet as he watched Stiles get to his feet as well.

“Not bad.” Derek commented. “Pretty spry for a rich kid.”

Stiles scoffed.

“Look who’s talking.” He said.

Derek faltered, blinking at him in surprise.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know whose son you are.”

Derek froze, coming to standstill as he stared back at Stiles.

“Hale is a common name.”

“Not if you’re related to General Hale.”

Derek might not come from business money but his mother was a rich, stern, army official and a member of the government.

“So you know who I am. Why?” Derek asked.

“Because I wanted to know something about you.” Stiles said, hoping to evade Derek’s stare.

“Why do you want to know about me at all?”

He was stalking toward Stiles again and Stiles found his throat going dry like it always did when Derek got too close on the few days he was willing to tease Stiles like this.

“Derek.” He laughed, trying to put some distance between them but Derek just followed. “Derek.” He said, grabbing Derek’s shoulder’s to keep him from coming any closer.

“How much do you know about me?” Derek asked, searching Stiles’ eyes.

“Not much.”

“I bet you’ve tried to follow me off camp before, haven’t you?”

“No.” Stiles lied.

“Liar.” Derek scoffed. “I don’t mind the attention.” He said. “I just wish you’d be honest about it.”

“That’s not… you’re misunderstanding it.”

“Really?” He asked, his face hardening as he turned from Stiles and Stiles frowned at the feeling, knowing that he’d angered Derek.

“It’s not like that, Derek.” He pursued but Derek just flung himself out of the pit. “It’s not like that.”

“I know what it’s like, Stiles. Don’t bother.”

“Listen to me. Derek!” Stiles grabbed his hand, spinning him around. “It’s not like that.”

“I know guys like you.” Derek accused. “You play and you flirt and you think it’s funny to toy with people’s feelings but when things get real, you run.”

Snatching his hand away, Derek continued on his way.

“It’s not like that. I can’t- I can’t do that here.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Derek shouted at him. “I see how you treat me. I see how you follow me. You’re everywhere. And yet, when I try to follow you, you back up and try to pretend to be distant like you don’t want this. Like you don’t want me.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he looked around, frantically hoping no one was around.

“I have to serve without… issues.”

“I’m an issue now?”

“Yes.” Stiles said, honestly. Because Derek was an issue. More than he’d ever know. “And I’m trying not to get in trouble. Being with you…” He lowered his voice. “Being with you would be trouble.”

“Because you don’t know as much about me as you’d like to know.”

“Yes.” He said without thinking.

“Why is that?” Derek said, trapping him in an argument Stiles had tried so hard not to be a part of. “Do my secrets scare you? My wounds, my late night outings. Or is it that you have secrets of your own that you don’t want me looking into?”

Stiles blinked at him, knowing that he looked caught.

“I’ll stop asking questions about you, if you stop asking about me.”

He held his hand out to Stiles as Stiles grabbed it to shake it gratefully because he was so ready to stop asking questions if Derek would stop looking at him like he wanted to know everything about him as well.

He’d not even gotten a good wring into the hand shake when he felt off balance, being pulled closer to Derek as he stumbled and had to right himself on Derek’s shoulders.

“How badly do you want to kiss me right now?” Derek asked.

“So bad.” Stiles said, before he could think. As he shook his head, Derek chuckled, patting him on the back.

“Fine. We’ll be “friends” then.” He said, letting go of Stiles. “For now.”

As he walked away, Stiles wasn’t sure whether to be ashamed or incredibly worried.

*********

“I can’t see him anymore, Danny.” Stiles spoke into the intercom as his bike sped down the dirt road, looking around and wondering how anybody could have gotten missing on such a bare road with nowhere to hide.

“He’s right in front of you. I swear.” Danny said as Stiles hissed, hitting the brakes as he skidded to a stop. “Uh… what are you doing?”

“Quiet.” He said, wanting to listen. He reached forward and clicked on the stealth mode of the bike as a wave rippled through the entire machine signifying that he was no longer visible to the human eye. Which meant the lights on the bike were turned off and he was completely in the dark. He switched his mask on and night vision appeared as he scanned the area, looking around for any movement.

This was his secret. This was his thing.

Ever since the moment his father had scolded him for wanting to be in the police force, Stiles had taken the scolding and hatched a plan of his own. If he couldn’t fight crime on the side of the law, he’d very well create his own side.

And so, night after night, he went out, dressed in black and kitted to the teeth in gear to serve his purpose. The law was his life so he wasn’t going to let his dad keep him from it. Luckily for him, he’d met no brick wall yet. No thief he couldn’t bag. No crook he couldn’t have bound and delivered to the nearest precinct. He was a vigilante but he was proud to be doing what he was doing.

Which was why he tried not to bring too much attention to his abilities in combat or his knowledge of tech. Too many questions would be asked and he had no desire to give them answers.

“He’s right on top of you.” Danny’s voice warned just as Stiles got tackled off the bike and unto the road as he rolled away with someone trying to get him to stop. By the time they both managed to reach the low cut field that no one could have possibly been hiding in, Stiles tried to grab a hold of his assailant when all he found himself holding was the green, leather jacket that he’d been pursuing all night.

He tapped his throat, modifying his voice as he spoke.

“Give up right now, Robin Hood.” He said, dropping the jacket on the floor. “My partner’s already alerted the police to our current location.”

“You do realize we’re both wearing vigilante costumes, rights?” The man in the green vest said, his voice just as modified as Stiles’. He’d encountered this man before. Once, when he was back in New York and there had been a heist. A family had lost its only jewel source and had been cast into poverty overnight due to this scoundrel’s activities. He’d taken pursuit but he hadn’t gotten close. Never this close. Not until today.

“Only one of us is a thief.”

“Right.” Green vest said, his masked eyes trailing down to Stiles’ feet where his jacket lay. “Because when they come, they’ll stop and ask which of us is the thief and which one called them over.”

“I’m guessing you want something on this jacket or you’d have gone by now.” Stiles bent and picked the jacket, listening to Danny inform him that he had five minutes to bind Green Vest and get the heck out of dodge. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“What would that be?”

“That you give me-” In the middle of his speech, Stiles raised his hand, sending slim, strong ropes from his wrist as they went hurtling in Green Vest’s direction. Green Vest hadn’t seen it coming until the ropes were wrapping around him and pulling him in Stiles’ direction. He stamped his foot on the ground as it vibrated beneath Stiles’ feet and grunted, spreading his hands as the ropes cut. But Stiles had already abandoned the ropes, pouncing on Green Vest as they found themselves fighting, trying to best each other and all the while, Danny continued to nark in his ear.

“Stiles, you need to leave.” Danny said.

“I’m trying.” Stiles said just as his hand got caught by Green Vest and spun till he fell on his back, trapped between green Vest’s legs and looking up into surprisingly familiar eyes. “Derek?”

Derek stopped above him, staring down at Stiles in shock as his hand paused just seconds from Stiles’ face.

Before he could say anything else, Derek grabbed his coat and disappeared into the night, just as surely as he’d come out of nowhere.

“Stiles? Stiles! What’s going on?”

Lying on the floor and shocked to his core, Stiles remained speechless because as far as he was concerned, he had no idea what was going on.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“And the winner gets what?” Stiles asked the man beside him.

“Free dinner off camp.” The man said, assembling his gun as the two people ahead of them stepped up to the shooting booth.

Stiles was a perfect shot.

But as he stood there, facing the target, he found himself sweating because as much as he wanted to just let his instincts kick in and get the shot, he also knew that Derek was also a perfect shot. If he got the best shot in his battalion and Derek got the best shot in his, Stiles would have to see him.

So Stiles stepped up and let his two shots hit the sides of the range on the wall, farthest from where anyone else had even hit.

*********

Stiles didn’t see Derek for the next two weeks in camp. Being in separate battalions, it had never occurred to him just how much he’d gone out of his way to seek out the other man. But now that he wasn’t trying to find him, Stiles was surprised to note that there was no Derek when he went to the refectory. No Derek on the pitch. No Derek anywhere.

Which was totally fine.

He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he came face to face with the thieving scoundrel he’d somehow let himself fall for. Taking the time to think back to every encounter, Stiles could not understand why he hadn’t seen it sooner. The injuries, the combat know-how, the missing-in-action routine. Everything had been screaming out at him to be cautious around Derek.

Stiles felt dirty. He felt icky. This was not what he needed. He’d had a well thought out plan. He was going to finish his service without incident and then, maybe, once they were done with service, he’d get bold. Take Derek out for a few drinks. See where things went. Now, all he could do was hate himself for such low morals.

The bell went off on the base as he sat up in bed. Another day. Another drill. If he could just get through all this for three more months, he’d never have to look Derek in the eye again.

*********

Stiles had been aware of the award for best shot. He hadn’t, however, known that he’d get punished for being so horrible. So he was summoned to the pitch later that day where he stopped in anger, staring at the dreaded Mighty Mac: the largest tire on the base kept for the worst punishments.

He’d seen guys spend days bent over from pulling that thing. He didn’t think he’d ever get in trouble enough to warrant this horror. But here he was, staring at the atrocity and feeling like he’d been cheated in life.

“I thought it was a four man pull.” Stiles said, looking at Sergeant Esk.

“You’re not pulling it alone.” Esk said, lying back on his woven patch in the ground as he covered his face with his cap.

“I’m not?” Stiles asked, feeling relief flood through him.

“Yeah.” Esk said. “Both of you with terrible shots get to suffer.”

“Both of us…?” Stiles trailed off as he caught sight of Derek strolling towards the pitch, not yet aware that Stiles was waiting for him.

*********

Stiles’ hands felt clammy as he pulled his own harness that was connected to Mighty Mac. He wasn’t in the mood to talk but it seemed like Derek wasn’t willing to either.

Until he was.

“I thought you’d win.” Derek said, not looking at Stiles.

Stiles refrained from answering.

“With all the gadgets you carry, one would think you were a perfect shot.” Derek laughed. “Or maybe the stuff you carry is so expensive it does the aiming and maiming for you.”

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, dropping the harness to face Derek angrily.

“I’m just making conversation.” He said, waving his hand. “No need to get testy with me.”

Sighing as he picked up his harness, Stiles got back to pulling as he and Derek worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Derek decided to break the peace again.

“It’s just,” he said as Stiles pursed his lips in quiet anger. “Maybe we should explain ourselves to each other.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I’d have thought we’d have more in common now that we both know so much about each other.”

“I’m nothing like you.”

“I wear a suit and a mask, you wear a suit and a mask.”

“Stop talking to me.”

“Says the guy who dresses up like a bat.”

“Have at it.” Stiles said, dropping the harness again to face him. “We’re not going to finish this if you don’t get this all off your chest anyway.”

“I’m just trying to talk to you.”

“Why now? You spent two whole weeks away from me. I’d have thought you’d want to continue doing that.”

“That wasn’t my fault. You’re the one who stayed away.”

Stiles held up his hand, stilling the pounding going on in his chest as Derek waited.

“I know all I have to know about you now. I know why you go out and come back with bruises. I know why you’re so quiet and secretive and I finally know why you’ve always seemed so distant from me. It’s because we’re on opposite sides of the law.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“You’re a thief.”

“And you’re who? Batman?” Derek asked. “You’ve not even tried to hear my side of the story.”

“BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW ALL I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU.”

Stiles regretted his shout as his eyes drifted back to Esk who was still lying on the ground, asleep and far away from their conversation.

“You’re just going to stand there and make assumptions about me.”

“I’m right. You’ve stolen more from the state and upstanding citizens than any thief on this continent has ever seen. You’re responsible for the collapse of empires. You are the reason I do what I do.”

Looking hurt and betrayed, Derek just stared back at him, watching him as if he wanted to walk away. But Stiles wasn’t going to let him. If he left now, who was going to help him pull Mighty Mac back to the store?

“If I’m a thief and you’re on the side of the law,” Derek said. “I guess we both ended up on the opposite side of our fathers.”

“I help put criminals behind bars.” Stiles argued without thinking.

“Exactly.” Derek said.

Stiles stood for a couple of seconds before Derek’s statement finally found meaning in his head. Derek was accusing his father. If Stiles was not on the same side as his father and he was on the side of the law, then Derek was saying something about Stiles’ father’s dignity. Derek was calling Stiles’ father a crooked business man.

Possessed by rage, Stiles charged, punching Derek in the face before Derek could do anything about it. As Derek fell back, trying to hold him off from more damage, Stiles didn’t let up. Choosing to sacrifice blocking for attack, he hit Derek again and again, grabbing both sides of his head as he lifted Derek’s head and smacked it against the ground.

As Stiles raised his hand again, he stopped as Derek’s head lolled to the side, signifying that the other man was now unconscious.

*********

The camp was up in arms by the time the news spread that Stiles Stillinski had beaten the General’s son to unconsciousness. Stiles knows the only reason he’s been confined to a cell is to keep him from the sergeants and he also knows that even though tempers will eventually calm down and he’ll get sent back to his battalion, he’ll still get treated badly.

He didn’t really care about that. He’d taken beatings before. He’d gone to boarding house and while his father had deluded himself into thinking his school was bullying free and full of kittens and happiness and reading, Stiles knew better.

He could take the beating.

What was killing him was the fact that he’d beaten Derek to unconsciousness. And Derek hadn’t even fought back. He’d seen Derek on the days he wanted to put up a fight. He’d been there when the Green Vest had wanted to take him down. He’d been the one to end up on his back.

He sat in his cell and he bit his nails till he bled. And then he freaked out some more because… what the hell?

He blamed Derek for everything. It was his fault. He’d come in and confused Stiles. He’d turned everything up-side-down. And he was the one who had brought up the argument anyway. He’d insulted Stiles’ father. He’d been the one to cause all of this.

Unbuttoning his earpiece from his coat, he plugged it in and waited a few seconds before Danny cleared his throat.

“Took you long enough.” Danny said.

“I’m in serious trouble, Danny.” Stiles said, standing by the bar and looking though the slit in the wall between the corridor and the front office of where he was being held.

“What is it? What happened?”

“I got in a fight.”

“With who?” Danny asked, sounding like he was already blaming Stiles.

“Derek.”

“I thought you were staying away from him.”

“I was.”

“Then how did you meet-”

“None of that matters. The issue is that we got in a fight and I beat him till he fell unconscious.”

Danny paused, silent on the other end of the call.

“His father is the General.”

“I know that.”

“You’re a grunt civilian.”

“I know that.”

“Your father’s name can’t protect you in there.”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT!” he shouted, whispering to himself and feeling tears wet his eyes. “I don’t care about that.” He repeated. “I’m in a cell right now so I don’t know what’s going on with him. Can you find out?”

“Hold on.” Danny went silent. “He’s not on camp anymore.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s been moved to St. Mary’s Memorial for surgery.”

“Surgery?” Stiles asked, crying properly. “Can you tell what’s wrong?”

“No. I just have his name on a flight log to Seatle. This was booked two hours ago and he should be in a chopper now.”

Stiles sat on the floor, wiping at his eyes and feeling frustrated. What had he done? What had he let his hands do?

“I’m not trying to worsen our guilt or anything, Stiles but…”

“What is it?” Stiles asked, impatiently, sniffing.

“I did some more research on the Green Vest? Turns out he’s not what we thought he was.”

“He’s not a thief?” Stiles asked, feeling like even more of a dick.

“No, he’s definitely a thief.”

“Then what is it?”

“His Green Vest has a hood, Stiles. That should have been our first clue.”

“What does that mean?”

“He steals and he wears a green hood. Stiles, he’s been stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He’s been using the stolen money or goods to fund several charities all over world as the Green Hood and we never made the connection. He’s not been stealing just to keep the money. He’s been trying to help people.”

“Oh my God.” Stiles said, brushing his hand over his eyes.

*********

Derek never returned to the camp. Stiles never saw him again. He got his surgery but got discharged early because he’d been pronounced unfit for further duty.

Stiles didn’t know he’d cried as much as he did when he found out. Not until he’d been handed a tissue in the middle of the night by his bunkmate.

If Derek was done with active duty, then what did that mean for him as a person? What did that mean for his everyday life? What did that mean for his… extracurricular activities? Stiles had just used his own hands to end someone’s destiny. He could not imagine if he’d even gotten hurt to the point where he couldn’t do what he did. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t serve the law like he wanted to.

His three months on camp passed in the blink of an eye and Stiles was sworn out of camp along with his fellow comrades. And the first thing he did when he got home was try to see the General. Which was not as easy as he’d thought.

So he went the other route. He became a public face. After years of refusing to join his dad, Stiles had taken up the mantle, investing himself in the business and doing his best to clean out his father’s closet. He made sure his activities were known and front page because he hoped that Derek would come and find him one day.

“Transparent.” Danny had mocked one night as Stiles dallied, refusing to turn in for the day. “He’s not coming.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not playing pretend with you.” Danny had said and the swiping sound in Stiles’ ear told him that Danny had logged out of the conversation, both intellectually and technologically.

Stiles decided to wait.

But Derek never showed up.

*********

The next morning, Stiles found a memo on his desk. Blinking, he opened it to find that he’d been served to court.

“What?” he stared at the paper, eyes scanning the information and finding that his company –his father’s company that he was now in charge of- was being accused of fraud and money laundering. “Liam, GET IN HERE!” He screamed as Liam came scurrying into the office.

“Sir?” He asked.

“Get me legal.” He called, panicked. “I want Jackson in my office. NOW!”

Jumping into action, Liam disappeared as Stiles’ eyes drifted down to the end of the page where he read the prosecutor’s name to be Derek Hale. Behind the memo, he noticed a sticky note that he hadn’t seen before and on it read:

_You wanted my attention and now you’ve got it._

Chapter Management

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

Jackson advised that Stiles to stay away from Derek.

He claimed he’d handle the suit so it never had to see court.

But Stiles still chose to appear at a hearing where he watched the judge agree to hear the case against Stilinski Inc.

He’d sat in the back of the empty court room and watched Derek leave without so much as a glance in his direction.

“I thought I asked you to stay away.” Jackson said through gritted teeth as he opened the door for Stiles to walk out of the room.

“Is he right, Jackson? Would I really have to-”

“All would be fine if you’d just let me do my job.”

Stiles looked over Jackson’s head at where Derek was on the other side of the long corridor of the court house, conversing with his colleagues. He prayed Derek would wait when they were gone. Maybe if he could just have a few minutes, he could convince him to-

“None of that.” Jackson said, snapping his fingers in front of Stiles. “I don’t care what you think you have with him but Derek Hale will slaughter you. He’s been taking down big companies for years and I’m quite surprised he waited this long to deal with your father.” Stiles opened his mouth in protest but Jackson continued. “If we’re lucky, Stiles… if God likes us… we might just get to settle all this out of court. And it would only cost you a million or two.”

As Jackson pulled him away, Stiles gave one last look back at where Derek had been, but he was nowhere to be found.

*********

Jackson was a bulldog when he wanted to be. He’d threatened to assign the case to another company lawyer if Stiles so much as contacted Derek. Stiles couldn’t understand why his sternness hadn’t yet translated to some success with Derek and why he was still on for court.

But then he’d come to the office one day, informing Stiles that they were going to the DA’s office together.

“Are you sure?”

“He said he’d only negotiate if you were in the room.”

Stiles had waited almost a month since he’d been served. And in all that time, he’d been forced to have Jackson between the two of them but now that he was granted access, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even see two feet in front of himself anymore.

“What?” he asked, his tongue feeling heavy.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“I heard you.”

“Then stop asking me silly questions and let’s get to it.”

*********

Stiles sat on a seat, facing Derek as Derek swiped through files, looking nothing like the man he remembered from months and months spent together during camp.

This was not the same man he’d given his trust to. This was not the man he’d imagined following up when they got out of camp. Because this man in front of him was angry and full of hate and barely looked Stiles in the eye.

“You said you wanted to see, Mr. Hale.” Jackson said.

“Can we have the room, Mr. Whitmore?” Derek said, looking up at Jackson.

“Excuse me?”

“I want to speak to Stiles alone.”

“I don’t advice-”

“Stiles?” Derek said, causing a drop in Stiles’ chest as his name fell from Derek’s lips.

“Jackson… just give us a few minutes.”

Jackson was red in the face, looking from Derek to Stiles as if he wanted to object more. After a couple of uncomfortable seconds between the three of them, Jackson packed his files, stamping them on the table with each stack before he got up and walked out of the office.

“So-”

“How have you been?” Derek asked.

“How have…” Stiles cocked his head in confusion. “How have I been?” He stood, leaning forward on the desk as he looked at Derek, praying that his temper would remain cool. “You didn’t have to render me to court just to see how I was.”

“I asked you a simple question.”

“Is this a joke to you?” Stiles asked.

“I’d like to refer you to the last time you lost your temper, Stiles.”

 “You’re putting my entire company on display because of a grudge?”

Derek smirked.

“I wasn’t planning on entering the legal practice when I got out of service. I’d taken the Bar, done everything my father wanted but I didn’t want to be a lawyer.” His eyes went dark and cold. “But then you happened.”

Stiles licked his lips in nervousness as he felt his resolve soften at Derek’s words.

“Sit down.” Derek commanded and Stiles plopped back in his seat, just as Derek got his feet, sweeping the file before him shut as he trailed his way around the table. “I am not without my faults, Stiles. Ask my colleagues and they’ll tell you I’m pretty petty.”

“Derek-”

“I have half a mind to cause you just as much pain.”

Sighing in frustration, Derek walked back to his seat and pulled out a file from his drawer.

“Sign those.” He said, tossing the files in front of Stiles.

“What are they?”

“It’s a settlement deal. Community service. A fine and an agreement to let state auditors review your accounts.”

Stiles looked from the file to Derek in shock. It was not going to be that easy. Settling this way out of court meant no pulling of investors, no disappointment from his father and at the cost of letting auditors through their books? Stiles had cleaned those books in his first two years as CEO. He’d washed out criminals and cleared up dealings that weren’t above board. He wasn’t going to be a part of an organization that swindled the law and so he’d done it all right.

“What’s the catch?” Stiles asked, feeling tense and uncomfortable about a deal that seemed too good to be true.

“No catch. Just sign the deal and get the hell out of my office.”

Derek sat back in his chair and rolled it right up to the desk as he switched on his tablet and opened his laptop. Stiles didn’t get it.

“You called me here just to sign a settlement?”

“I called you here…” Derek looked at him. “I called you here to punish you. But now that you’re here, it’s not worth it anymore. Sign the papers.”

It’s not worth it anymore? Or Stiles wasn’t worth it anymore?

“What does that mean? You drag me to court, drag my lawyer all over the country. Then you summon me here only to realize that I’m not worth it?”

“If you don’t want the deal-”

Stiles snatched the file right off the table as he got up and walked around too.

“Derek, what is this, really? If you want to punish me, then punish me.”

“Do you want me to take you to court?”

“Well no-”

“Then get the fuck out of my office.”

“No!” Stiles said abruptly, causing Derek’s fingers to stop, hovering just above his keyboard. “I mean…” he licked his lips uncomfortably. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care for your apology.”

“I mean it either way.”

“I’ll call security.”

“Please look at me.”

“I am looking at you.” He said, looking at Stiles. “Consider yourself forgiven. Take your settlement and go.”

“I don’t want the settlement anymore.” Stiles said, feeling angry and belittled as he slammed the file back on the table. “I want you to understand that what happened was a mistake. I misjudged you and I acted harshly and I’m ashamed of what I did.”

“As you should be.”

“But you shouldn’t treat me this way. You can’t just come back into my life after six years and then cut me off. I can’t…”  _live without you anymore._ “If you want to hit me, hit me. If you want to drag my company through the mud then… then do it.”

“You’re so fucking stupid.”

“I’m not.”

“Then what is this?”

“What was this when you called me in here? To punish me? Since when do you have no follow through? The Green Vest had more balls than this so where did it all go?”

Stiles barely had time to react when Derek punched him, sending him barreling through the office as he slammed right into the wall.

“YOU DARE MENTION THE GREEN VEST TO ME?”

Stiles was turned around as he braced for another punch but all he got was nothing, breathing into the quiet office and feeling nothing but the fist clenching the front of his jacket. When he opened his eyes, Derek was just standing there, his fist poised for a hit but still thrown back as he watched Stiles in hate and confusion.

He would look back on this moment, sometime in the future, and wonder why he’d been so stupid as to let such a serious –and life threatening- situation be distracted by the fact that Derek was standing so close and his lips were thinner and redder than ever. And they just looked so plum and kissable and next thing Stiles knew, he was dragging his Derek forward into a pressing kiss as Derek whelped in shock, falling off balance unto Stiles’ own lips.

“What are you-”

Stiles quelled his queried protests by kissing him again, wringing his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek’s arms rounded his waist and soon, they were kissing and pushing and spinning around to get comfortable in the office as they groped at each other.

When the back of Stiles’ thighs hit against the table, he didn’t need much prodding as he lifted himself, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist in a desperate need to get more.

As Derek thrust up into his clothed crotch, Stiles moaned, nearly slipping from the table. But then he did it again and Stiles steadied himself on his hands, leaning back as Derek leaned forward and thrust again and again, kissing Stiles and rubbing their hard dicks together.

Stiles was so gone at this point, pushing back and kissing back and loving all of it. He felt like a child, too hard and too desperate to bother with clothes as they rushed each other to finish.

Derek’s hands gripping his hips, keeping Stiles in place as he pressed and pressed till Stiles was quivering in his pants, coming and moaning and praying to god that it would never end. It felt so good. He felt so good and everything was sooooo good. He needed more.

“I need to…” Derek trailed off, unbuckling Stiles’ belt as Stiles’ mind caught up.

“Okay. Yeah.” He agreed, using one hand to help as Derek let go of his to take off his own belt and unzip his pants. As she shifted away from Stiles, Stiles regretted the room between them. So he stood on his feet, pushing down his trouser and boxers in one fluid movement as he rushed at Derek again, deciding to take initiative. He’d come already but Derek was still hard. Derek could still fuck him. This was going to happen. And Stiles was giddy with anticipation. “Sit.” He said as Derek obeyed, crouching to the floor and sitting as Stiles sat in his lap, groaning at the feel of Derek’s hard dick pressing between his cheeks.

“I… I have… I don’t have lube.” Derek said, sounding lost and a little shaken that this was happening. But he didn’t need to worry. Stiles was here. Stiles would take care of both of them.

“I’m fine.”

“You’ll hur…” Derek hesitated, his features clouding in anger as if he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be angry at Stiles. But Stiles wouldn’t let that stand. They’d come this far already and now that he knew they both wanted this, Stiles wasn’t about to let history come between them. Not now. Not ever again.

So he kissed Derek again, leaving sucking kisses on his lips and moving down to his neck where he felt the need to leave a bruise as one hand worked Derek’s tie and buttons free.

“It’ll be good. I’m fine.” He assured Derek once he’d gotten the tie free. He latched his mouth on, sucking and reveling in the needy grunt Derek let out as he tried to move beneath Stiles.

So Stiles raised himself unto his knees, aligning his butt with Derek’s dick as he sank unto the head.

His eyes clenched shut at the sting of Derek. He was too tight for this. He was going to hurt in the morning. But Stiles couldn’t help himself. He’d waited too long. They’d both waited too long. So he pushed down further letting his weight sheath Derek fully.

“Ssssshhhhh.” Derek was saying as Stiles realized he was hugging Derek again, quivering all over from the pain. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Yeah, I want this too.”

Without waiting for a reply, Stiles lifted himself and sat back, wincing and moaning at the painfully enticing tear as Derek’s dick brushed at his prostate.

“Oh God!” he said, feeling his eyes roll back into his head. “Fuck me.”

Derek obliged, holding unto to Stiles’ waist as he lifted him and then fucked up into him. Stiles held on tighter, enjoying the ride and moaning as his dick began to respond to the abuse on his prostate. It was so good. It was everything he’d imagined his first time with Derek would be. Rough and hard and sexy and full of kissing and orgasms. Yes, Stiles wanted the orgasms.

At the first spurt of cum filling his hole, Stiles tipped back, nearly falling because the next few thrusts felt lighter, warmer and little more slippery. And he loved it. He couldn’t get enough of it. This wasn’t what he’d come for but that this was what he was getting was the best thing that could happen to him.

“I love you.” He whispered into Derek’s ears as Derek’s hands wrapped around his dick. “I love you so much.”

Derek didn’t stop. He didn’t even seem to have heard Stiles’ declaration. All he did was continue to fuck into him as he stroked Stiles to finish. And finally, Stiles was coming again, splashing his shirt and Derek’s undershirt with cum as he moaned in glee.

When they slumped together, breathing in sync, Stiles’ tongue felt heavy.

He’d gone and run his mouth again. He’d acted on impulse as if he was still a child and the last six years hadn’t thought him anything at all.

He’d just confessed to a man who hated him.

*********

“Did you really mean what you said?” Derek asked as he buttoned his shirt, standing by his desk and looking away from Stiles.

Stiles nodded numbly.

He was too weak to even lie or be coy about it. It didn’t matter that Derek hadn’t said it back. He didn’t love him. He probably didn’t believe that Stiles loved him. He probably thought Stiles had said it to get out of the law suit. But he hadn’t.

“You can tell your bulldog everything’s fine.” Derek said. “You’ve got your settlement.”

He cleared his throat and walked back around to the other side of the table as if hoping to keep some distance between himself and Stiles.

“That wasn’t why I said it.”

“It wasn’t?” Derek asked, looking at him.

“It wasn’t… I’m sorry. I’m sorry about what happened and I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” Stiles felt his mouth moving without his permission. “I trusted you and I felt like you’d mislead me and lied to me and treated me like a fool. I didn’t think you cared about me. You were always so flirty and that could have been read for anything.”

“Except the fact that I actually felt something for you?”

“I thought you were trying to get closer to me.”

“I was.”

Stiles fumbled, looking at him.

“I was trying to get closer to you because I wanted to get closer to you. But you? You used that on me. You hurt me. Physically and…” Derek stopped. “Just go.”

“No.” Stiles said, getting up from the floor as he wore his pants. “I hurt you. Because you had feelings for me. You still do.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does!” Stiles said, nearly crying. “I love you. I love you. And I don’t care about the company. I don’t care if you want to pursue me. I love you.”

Derek looked him right in the eye as Stiles begged God that Derek would see that he was telling the truth.

“Your destiny… your calling. I can do it. Use me any how you want. Send me anywhere. I could be Robin Hood, too, right?”

Derek laughed again, trying to look away from Stiles but when he finally looked back, there were tears in his eyes too.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I love you and I do, Derek.”

Feeling bold and forward, Stiles kissed Derek again as their teared-up faces brushed against each other.

“I love you.” He repeated, not caring that he hadn’t heard it in return.

But Derek was looking at him again. He was smiling at him again. If he was going to have to work till Derek loved him again, Stiles was only too happy that he now had the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek pulled at his tie, dropping his briefcase on the floor and exchanging his shoes for a pair of indoor slippers at the door. His whole body ached and his head wasn’t making things any easier. He’d just spent the whole day in court because a CEO had been really creative with a few zeroes in his books and a couple of extra letters that had somehow not been flagged earlier as shell companies. He’d nearly overlooked those.

A rich crook had nearly walked free.

Cracking his neck, he removed his jacket and went straight to his room where a bar stood halfway between his head and the top of the door. He held onto it and pulled himself up till his chin was above it. Groaning, he lowered himself and then repeated the action.

His back had been feeling better but his therapist told him he was only allowed twenty chin-ups a day. Which meant fifteen in the morning and five at night. As he forced himself into the fifth one, he slowly let go, having learnt a long time ago that a sure way to ruin your posture was to drop from a chin-up in a haste.

Finally looking around, his eyes fell on the standing case where he housed the green vest. When he’d first gotten the vest, he’d had a separate case –a mini wardrobe- set up by the wall, where he kept it locked and concealed from visitors but easy enough for him to find. He never wore the suit anymore. He never even took it out of its case. His injury had ruined him so much that he knew it would be a while before he could risk gallivanting around Beacon Hills at night.

And yet, the door to the case stood a few inches ajar.

Realizing he wasn’t home alone, Derek slipped out of his slippers and slipped his tie from his neck as he crept around the room, steadying his mind and trying to breathe a little slower. By the time he got to his bathroom door, it creaked open as someone emerged but Derek lunged, wrapping the tie around the neck of the intruder as he slipped behind the man. But Derek was favoring his back and his head and so he wasn’t so surprised when his hold slipped and the intruder pulled the tie off, caught Derek’s hand and turned him around.

Refusing to be caught, he drove his elbow into the person behind him and pushed away as the man groaned.

“Derek.” He croaked. Then dropped to his knees.

“What… Stiles?” He rushed to the man at his feet to help him up.

“I’m fine.” He said, his voice still not sounding normal. “It’s fine.”

“What are you doing here and,” he paused. “Why are you wearing my vest?”

Stiles looked down at himself as he stood to his feet in Derek’s complete vigilante suit.

“Take it off.”

“Derek, please hear me out.”

“And how are you in my apartment?”

“I know your password.”

Refusing to table how on earth Stiles could have known that, he powered on.

“Why are you wearing my vest?”

“I have an idea.” He said, pushing Derek till Derek was sitting on the bed. “You can’t patrol anymore. You can’t do the stuff you used to do.”

“I know that.”

“Well, I can do it for you.” Stiles stated, throwing his hands out as if to say “Tada!”

Derek frowned.

“Stiles, we do the same thing… at least we  _used_  to do the same thing.” Derek said, trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

“Before I hurt you.” Stiles said, then repeated. “Before I hurt you. And I’m sorry about that.”

“Stiles, we’ve been through this. I’m not angry anym-”

“Listen to me.” Stiles said, squatting before Derek as Derek fell silent. “I patrol to fight petty crime on the street.”

“So did I.”

“Yes, but you also… take… from the rich to give to the poor.”

“Stiles there’s so much to that than just running around on the street.”

“But I want to help. I could be me, but I could be you sometimes too.”

Derek’s heart melted as it suddenly dawned on him what was happening.

“I’m not completely powerless now, you know?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“I’m a prosecutor now. But I still have access to the charities I had before. Dongwoo still works most of the finances and the people I was helping before are still being helped now. I didn’t just abandon them because I couldn’t do the flashy suit stuff.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, looking startled and ashamed at his assumption. “I thought-,”

“I know.” Derek said, feeling a smile creep unto his face as he looked down on the grown man kneeling at his feet like a little boy begging for scraps. “You don’t have to prove yourself to me. I know how you feel.”

Stiles scoffed.

“That’s not what I was doing. That’s not… Derek, I was just trying to be nice.”

“I know.”

Stiles had been trying to be “nice” ever since they’d gotten back together. Yes, they’d had sex a number of times, but with every encounter, Derek could see that as much as he was holding himself back from trusting Stiles again, Stiles could feel it too. And it was affecting everything he did around Derek.

He wasn’t as touchy as he’d been during service. He wasn’t as loud either. If they even managed to have a difference in opinions, Stiles quickly relented and agreed with Derek as if afraid that if the argument went on for too long, Derek would leave.

And Derek knew how scared Stiles was of him leaving. He wasn’t going to go anywhere, but he’d yet found a way to tell Stiles that. Not that he hadn’t tried though. The problem was that he’d never been the talker in their relationship. And now, the talker was on a self-inflicted probation on all things touchy.

He leaned forward and held Stiles by the face and placed their foreheads together.

“I need you,” he began. “To stop apologizing to me.”

“Derek, I-”

“I do not hate you. You have nothing to fear from me.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you kneeling at my feet, wearing my ill-fitting suit and looking like a kid on Halloween?”

Stiles pressed his lips together and looked up into Derek’s eyes.

“I want you to love me again.”

“I do.” He admitted as Stiles’ eyes brightened. “I love you. I’m sorry if you didn’t know.”

“I knew.” Stiles said. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“How?”

“Derek, your password is the day we fought… during service, for the first time.” He laughed, watching Derek’s face begin to redden at the implication.

But then Derek laughed too and seconds later, they were kissing and laughing and falling on Derek’s bed together.

 


End file.
